An electrolyzerxe2x80x94sometimes also referred to as an electrolytic generator, bookcell unit, or processing modulexe2x80x94is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,246, issued on Nov. 8, 1988, entitled xe2x80x9cBipolar Rapid Pass Electrolytic Generator,xe2x80x9d invented by Leonard E. Langeland and Charles W. Clements, and which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. In accordance with an embodiment disclosed in that patent, an electrolyzer includes two casing members having inner shallow depressions in which plate-like electrode elements are disposed. A fluid flow passageway, which connects an inlet and outlet, is provided between such electrode elements.
This patent application discloses an improvement that can be employed in conjunction with an electrolyzer, such as, for example, the electrolyzer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,246.
One improvement provides for the inclusion of a divider in a fluid flow passageway. Division of a passageway into two sections allows for fluid to make at least two passes through a passagewayxe2x80x94one pass through one divided section and another pass through the other divided section. By dividing a passageway in accordance with the improvement, the velocity at which fluid will travel through the passageway sections will increase relative to conventional systems.
One or more apertures are thus provided on either side of a divider. Each aperture may be alternated to function as either an inlet for the ingress of fluid or an outlet for the egress of fluid. Accordingly, from time to time, the flow of fluid can be reversed through a given aperture.
Among others, two important advantages are derived from this improvement. First, the improvement allows for more fluid or wastewater (for example, sewage) to be efficiently treated in a given volume relative to conventional systems. This allows for equipment sizing to be less than conventional systems. Second, enhanced cleaning of deposits which form on both anode and cathode electrode elements is achieved by dividing a passageway. Such cleaning is enhanced by flow reversal and the increase in flow velocity between electrode elements. As a consequence, a decrease in the amount of deposits on the electrode elements results. This, in turn, improves the efficiency of the electrode elements. It also serves to significantly reduce or eliminate maintenance related time and costs, as well as extend the life of an electrolyzer.
This improvement may be utilized in numerous different configurations and embodiments. Two exemplary embodiments are described below.
Another improvement disclosed in this application is the use of more than two casing members (such as, for example, three casing members) to form an electrolyzer.
Other improvements are disclosed in this application and provided for in the claims.